Dan Butler
Dan is the runner-up on the fourth season of The Butler Games: Blood vs Water. He lost to the final vote to his own father. The Butler Games: Blood vs Water (Season Four) Dan began the game as a member of the Blood tribe, alongside his parents, Chris and Debs, younger brother, Rich, and girlfriend, Katy. During the first tribal challenge, The Egg Hunt, Dan helped to secure his tribes victory. At the start of the second round, Dan was forced to switch tribes with Lindsey due to an elimination temptation chosen by first juror, Emma. This put Dan in a bad position, as an easy vote-off for the Water tribe. Realising this, and wanting to save his fellow veteran player, Barnie convinced the rest of the Water tribe to throw The Stack Exchange tribal challenge to eliminate Dan from the game. Prior to the vote, Chris found an immunity idol and gave it to Dan to use at the next elimination ceremony. However, unbeknown to Chris and Dan, this was in fact season one's immunity idol which had been planted by Barnie. At the vote, Dan played the idol. This caused mass confusion at the elimination ceremony and became a very controversial moment in the games. The idol could be deemed a fake, having not been intended for use during this season, however as the idol had never been used during its original season it could be argued that the idol still had immunity power. After deliberation between the players, it went down to a vote to decide if the idol had power or not. This vote was done before the elimination votes were revealed, so players had no idea if the idol would have any affect on the game or not. Every player (including jurors) were able to vote on whether the idol should be deemed real or fake, with the majority choosing for the idol to be real, This was the creation of the first Legacy Idol. When the votes were read, it was revealed that Dan would have been eliminated had he not had played the idol, and instead Barnie, the mastermind behind the attempt at eliminated Dan, was eliminated in his place. During the Scrabble Scramble challenge, Dan was nominated as a runner and did not get involved in the cheating scandal. His tribe won the challenge and he voted alongside his former Blood tribemates to eliminate Lindsey from the game. However, due to a tied vote for the second of the double elimination, Dan was forced to choose between voting out his girlfriend or his brother. At her request, Dan voted to eliminate Katy from the game. In the tribal swap, Dan returned to the Blood tribe and competed alongside them in The Battleflip tribal challenge.Despite an early lead, the tribe struggled to solve the word and lost to the Water tribe. In the vote, the four tribe members were forced to vote out one of their own, and in an attempt to keep the team strong, Debs sacrificed her own game and asked Dan to vote her out of the game. Upon her elimination, Debs chose the 'Idol Guide' elimination temptation and gifted her son with a guide to a hidden immunity idol. Dan searched for the idol before finding it taped to the inside of a wheelie bin. In the fifth round Immunity challenge Blow Ball, Dan was picked to compete in the first round, ultimately eliminating the other players and winning the first individual immunity of the season. In the vote, Dan joined the majority to re-eliminate battlebacker Barnie from the game. In the sixth round, Dan chose to compete in the Dice, Dice, Baby Immunity challenge, untempted by the golden envelopes, but lost this challenge to Josh. The remaining members of the original Blood tribe banded together to try and keep the majority and eliminate one of the original Water tribe. However, seconds before the vote the elimination, a temptation twist was announced wherein Barnie had stolen Martyn's vote. Blood were able to convince Kate to vote with them and successfully eliminated Iain from the game. In the final tribal switch in the seventh round, Dan remained on the Blood tribe along with Chris and Rich. They competed alongside jurors, Debs, Katy and Emma in the CorrectFOUR challenge. Dan stayed out of the controversy surrounding this challenge, which resulted in his team winning at the tiebreaker question. When Katy won the Luck of the Juror Power of Veto challenge, she did not consider stealing Dan's immunity ensuring he would advance to the semi-final. In the semi-final challenge, Mastermind Map, Dan tied with 7 points with Chris, resulting in both players advancing to the final vote. In the final vote, Dan stated that this would be the first time a Butler would win The Butler Games and how they should not vote for the 'old man'. He lost the vote, receiving 3 votes from Katy, Barnie and Rich with Debs opting not to vote. Awards In season four, Dan was awarded the 'Competition Beast' award for winning the most amount of competitions this season. Dan won a total of 5 challenges, 3 of which were tribal and 2 of which were individual challenges. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Dan was the first player to win individual immunity during Blood vs Water. * One of only three players to have successfully voted to eliminate their own partner from the game. Others include Dan's own father, Chris Butler (Blood vs Water), and Ben Woodley (Second Chance Summer). * The only player to have successfully voted to eliminate their own mother from the game. * One of only two players to ever be in possession of multiple immunity idols during a single season, he was preceded by rival Barnie Varnava (during Second Chance Summer). Both of these players left the game holding onto one of their idols. ** The idol which Barnie left the game with is the same idol which Dan found during Blood vs Water. Barnie had planted it as a fake, unaware that it had now become a Legacy Idol. Category:Season Four Players Category:Male Players Category:Dan Butler